Flowers and Chamomile
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Paily Week Day 1 – Meet the Parents. Emily, Paige, Nick, and Pam have dinner for the first time.


**Paily Week Day 1 – Meet the Parents. Once again, it's a few days late, but I just got the chance to type them up. I will have Day 2, 4, and 5 up by tomorrow. I just realized how out of order this was. HAHA. Oh well. Hope you like this as well!**

* * *

"Did you just day that you, Paige, Nick McCullers, and Pam Fields are having dinner together? In the same room? With knives and alcohol nearby?" Spencer exclaimed through chuckles as I told her of my plans for the night. "Are you guys suicidal? Last time your mother and her father interacted, your mother was halfway to ripping out his testicles!"

"Thanks Spence! I almost forgot about that! It doesn't matter anyway, because Paige's dad wanted to formally meet me and my mom, and I haven't really introduced Paige to my mom yet either. They've seen each other in passing, but they really haven't met yet, so my mother being the woman she is, concocted this plan. I've had almost a week to prepare, but I'm still nervous as hell. I meant they won't kill each other, right?" Spencer looked at me nervously and refused to answer. Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders and lips on my cheek. I looked up to find Paige hovering over me, "Hey babe."

"Hey! I actually can't stay, I gotta go pick up some flowers and chamomile aftershave! I'll see you tonight thought! Eight o'clock sharp!" She yelled out as she disappeared into the crowd.

"That was weird," Spencer commented as we both stared in the general direction where Paige once was.

"Yeah, she's even more nervous than I am. She's afraid that her father's going to say or do something stupid and offensive."

Spencer placed her hands on mine, "You'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Your mother will love Paige and daddy McCullers will probably only say something offensive once or twice." She finished with a laugh.

I paced back in forth in my room staring at my watch as if I could stop time – it was two minutes until eight o'clock and I knew that the McCullers were never ones to be late. As if on cue, I heard the doorbell ring and I raced down the flight of stairs, almost tripping over my own feet on the last few steps. "Emmy slow down. Do you want to end up in the hospital before they even come in?"

"Doesn't sound too bad," I muttered under my breath.

My mom snapped around, "What did you just say?"

The look on her face almost caused me to choke on fear as I answered, "I said that it doesn't sound too rad." She shook her head and opened the door, not wanting to make her guests wait any longer. Behind the door was Paige holding a bouquet of flowers and her dad holding a bottle of wine. Mr. McCullers handed my mom the bottle of wine and thanked her kindly for the invitation. Paige followed by handing her the flower and thanking her as well.

My mom invited them in and as they crossed the threshold, I could distinctly smell the Chamomile on Mr. McCullers. I was so distracted by the scent that I didn't notice that Paige was holding a single red rose. I smiled at her accepting the rose and she leaned in to leave a kiss on my cheek, completely calming my nerves, "You look amazing, babe. You ready?" I simply nodded and we walked towards the dining room, hand in hand. I leaned in to whisper to her, "Why did you buy your dad Chamomile aftershave?"

She laughed lightly and replied, "I was told it would make people calm and relaxed, so I thought I'd give it a try. It couldn't hurt right?" I laughed at her attempt to make the night run as smoothly as possible.

"Mrs. Fields, this pasta is delectable!" Paige comment cheerily while her father nodded along.

"Please, call me Pam. Thank you very much. It's an old family recipe. I want to thank you for bringing this beautiful centerpiece and I would like to thank you very much for bringing this delicious '86 Merlot. My mom picked up the bottle to refill the two glasses before she studied the bottle itself, "From France?!" She exclaimed, "This must have cost a small fortune!"

He politely wiped him mouth with a napkin before answering, "It probably cost somewhat of a fortune. It was a gift from one of my French business partners. Now that man, like you, has extraordinary taste!"

They were both engrossed in their conversation, so I slipped my phone out of my pocket and texted Paige, hoping that her phone was on vibrate like usual.

**Chamomile or Valium? - Em**

She glanced over at her dad to make sure he wasn't looking before she checked her phone. Her eyes widened and I could tell she was trying to force back laughter.

**Okay, maybe a little bit of Valium. ;) IDK it kinda looks like they are both enjoying themselves. At least more than we are. This is boring! Maybe we can sneak out and let them be. Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight? - P**

By this point I have completely blocked out the conversation in front of me and I was merely texting Paige.

**Yes you did and you don't look half bad yourself. Hmm. Sounds fun, but I think that they'll notice two less lesbians at the table. They aren't _that_ engulfed in each others company. - Em**

**I guess you're right. At least we still get to play footsie! ;) - P**

My eyes widened in horror as I read the text, so I quickly replied to her.

**YOU'RE NOT! x_x - Em**

As Paige read the text I watched all the blood drain from her face, leaving her as pale as a vampire. "Paige!" Her dad yelled simultaneously as my mom screaming, "Emily!" We both averted our attention to our respective parents who seemed very much amused. The both burst out in laughter, leaving Paige and me completely and utterly confused.

Through his laughter, he managed to spit out, "Paige, will you please stop playing with Pam's feet?"

Paige looked at her father, completely mortified, "Wait, how did you know?"

His laughter mellowed down to an easy chuckle before he replied, "If you both has paid any attention, you would have noticed that we have been talking about your obvious texting and Paige's cold feet." I looked at Paige and it looked as if she was about ready to jump ship. I was about ready myself.

My mom cleared her throat and suggested, "Why don't you two clean up and go watch T.V. or something, while we finish this bottle." We didn't give them a split second to change their minds as we tried to gather the entire table in one go. With everything in hand we walked everything into the kitchen and placed everything in the sink. We both slid down onto the tile, thankful for the privacy. Paige rested her head on my shoulder and exhaled, "That was bad."

I turned over and kissed her head, hoping that it would comfort her at least a little bit, "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Em, I played with your mother's feet for almost twenty minutes!" Who am I kidding? That was pretty bad, but I couldn't confirm her fears.

"It could have been worse, baby."

"How?!"

"I could have been playing with _your_ dad's feet." I said trying to lighten the mood. She laughed for the first time all night and stood up.

"Let's finish the dishes and go relax. It's been one hell of a week leading up to tonight and we both could use a break from all this useless worrying." She held out her hand and assisted me up off of the floor,

"At least they are getting along and it's really not the end of the world like we thought it'd be." I said positively.

She just laughed and asked, "You know why, right?"

"Why?" I asked curious of her answer.

"Flowers and Chamomile."


End file.
